monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
City Park
City Park is the first urban level in the game Monsters, Inc. Scream Team. Description The playground is compromised with nerves and they must destroy to open the area to the switch for the treehouse. There are some nerves in the main part of the level with one building a sandcastle, climbing the monkey bars, hiding in the trash can, sitting on the bench and standing on the rock wall. Once these nerves except for the one standing on the rock wall after destroying the nerve in the treehouse, the door to another ground area will open. Two nerves are in that area and one is jumping with the jump rope and the red one is standing on the steps to the treehouse door switch. After the switch has been pressed, the gate for the pipe to the treehouse rap will open. Over on the roof, the pipe leads to the spiral ramp to the treehouse where Randall throws the barrels to keep the monsters from getting to the treehouse. To get on the roof of the building, the trampoline must be unlocked to reach it. To avoid getting hit, the player must jump above the barrels. Once they make it there, Randal disappears or runs away. Inside the treehouse, there is a metal slide which leads to the other treehouse with the pipe that leads back to the main part of the level and the elevator that transports them to the house where it went from. The nerve slides onto it until it reaches that side. When sliding down, the player must collect all the tokens in-order to achieve the silver medal. Once they leap down through the pipe, they will fall onto the ground at the bench area. The last nerve will then appear standing on the wall for the gold medal. Medal Requirements *Bronze - Destroy 5 Nerves *Silver - Collect every Monsters Inc. tokens of the level *Gold - Destroy all Nerves Glitches On the first Playstation console, it is nearly possible to reach the house roof by performing the jumping glitch on the wall of the building and jumping off and hoping onto it while playing as Sullivan. As for Mike, it requires the trampoline unlocked to reach the roof as the glitch is impossible to pull for the character. Trivia *The obstacle passage way to the treehouse from the pipe is similar in style of the original Donkey Kong arcade game. Gallery Playstation 1 Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_01.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_02.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_03.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_04.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_05.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_06.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_07.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_08.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_09.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_10.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_11.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_12.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_13.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_14.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_15.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_16.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_17.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_18.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_19.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_20.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_21.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_22.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_23.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_24.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_25.png Monsters Inc Scream Team City Park_26.png Category:Locations Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Locations